1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a strip material to the surface of a plastic card and, more particularly, to the adhesion of security signature strips to the reverse side of credit cards.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often desirable in the field of plastic card making, such as credit cards, to provide a separate strip of material to a given side of the card. Often the strip of material is utilized to allow signatures or other written information to be included on the reverse side of the card in order to enhance its security. Current methods for applying signature strips to the reverse sides of cards rely upon the transferring of pigments or other suspensions to the surface. Such methods have a distinct disadvantage in that the pigments can be removed and reapplied fairly easily, resulting in a readily forgeable card.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a method by which a paper-like strip material may be directly applied to the surface of the card. Such a material would be significantly more difficult to alter and hold signatures written thereon with increased longevity and durability.
A method for applying magnetic tape strips to the surface of a card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,925. This method involves the continuous feeding of cards to a heated wheel that simultaneously receives and overlaid magnetic strip from a source reel. The elements of the strip feeding system are all belt driven and operate continuously in synchronization with the motion of the cards through the overlay station.
A similar method for applying magnetic strips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,828. This method, again, involves the synchronous application of the magnetic strip to a moving card from a group of overriding rollers. Heat from one of the rollers is simultaneously applied to reel the strip. Neither of the methods disclosed is particularly effective when used in conjunction with a paper-like material. This lack of effectiveness results because more heat and pressure is required in the application of paper-like material than is necessary for thin plastic magnetic tape. As such, an apparatus that applies heat to the strip for a longer interval of time and at a higher pressure, and does so in a continuous manner, is required.